Martin Smith
Martin Smith – były brytyjski wrestler, który w 2010 roku zaliczył epizod w Extreme Wrestling Federation. Nigdy nie wygrał żadnej walki. Z federacji został usunięty w ramach Rewolucji Kulturalnej. Opis Ironclad z pewnością należy do tych osób, które zazwyczaj kiepsko zlewają się z otoczeniem. Odkąd pamięta był zawsze najwyższy wśród swoich rówieśników a z pewnością najsilniejszy, co owocowało negacją jego osoby ze strony reszty. Działania te z pewnością przyczyniły się do ukształtowania tak nieszablonowego charakteru. Naturę Martina można określić mianem mrocznej a zarazem spokojnej. Zazwyczaj unika kontaktu z ludźmi, więc często określany jest mianem samotnika. Ironclad cechuje się także wielkimi pokładami determinacji, która często pozwala mu osiągnąć cel, który wcześniej sobie obrał. Jednak jest jeden priorytet, który Martin przekłada nad wszystko. Jest nim walka. Zapomnij o wszystkich miłych rzeczach, które kiedykolwiek słyszałeś o tym gościu. Kiedy Pancernik lokalizuje swój cel, bądź pewien, że mroczna i spokojna natura zamieniają się na rzecz szaleństwa a poniekąd obłędu. Pancernik uwielbia muzykę, najbardziej rockową i metalową, jednak nie pogardzi klasyką amerykańskiego rapu czy rapcore'u. Uwielbia też Blues'a i czystą formę Rock 'n' Rolla. Jasną kwestią jest to, że jak na Rock 'n' Rollowca przystało jeździ swoim harleyem po różnych barach i wlewa w siebie whiskey. W wolnym czasie gra w garażowej thrash metalowej kapeli: Jesus from the cross. Jeśli chodzi o cechy wyglądu zewnętrznego, należy uwzględnić doskonałą rzeźbę ciała, jaką dysponuje Martin. Uwagę także zwracać mogą wręcz nienaturalnie czarne oczy, z czerwonymi tęczówkami. Prawda jest taka, że te oczy nie są naturalne. Na białkach zostały zrobione tak zwane tatuaże, czyli gałki oczne zostały po prostu zabarwione na kolor czarny, zaś tęczówki przybrały kolor czerwony po założeniu szkieł kontaktowych, zerówek. Bez nich jak i zarazem z nimi Ironclad widzi doskonale, jednak unika gubienia ich podczas walk, by zachować image. Dołki w policzkach, które tworzą się podczas złowieszczego śmiechu Martina, świetnie współgrają z jego uzębieniem i małym nosem tworząc tym samym typowy dla szaleńców wizerunek. Pancernik zazwyczaj chodzi odziany w czarną ramoneskę oraz skórzane spodnie tego samego koloru. Na dłoniach nosi rękawiczki wykonane ze skóry czarnego koloru z wyciętymi palcami oraz ponabijane ćwiekami. Buty także nie są tu kwestią sporną ubioru, gdyż zawsze na jego stopach znajdują się glany z czarnymi sznurówkami. Wejście na ring Gdy słychać już pierwsze uderzenia gitary bassowej w głośnikach, dym zaczyna ulatniać się na całym obszarze wejścia. Za chwilę czerwone migające lasery jakby wskazują punkt, w którym za chwilę pojawi się Ironclad, jednak jest to bardzo zdradliwa i myląca wskazówka, gdyż sylwetkę Pancernika wjeżdżającego na harleyu można dopiero dostrzec w 27 sekundzie piosenki. Martin jedzie bardzo powoli a na niego pada światło reflektorów. Motocyklem przejeżdża tylko do połowy wybiegu, a następnie zsiada z niego i powoli kieruje się w stronę ringu. Gdy już dojdzie do kwadratowego pierścienia, podnosi pierwszą linę i wczołguje się powoli na ring. Gdy znajdzie się już w środku ringu, zrzuca z siebie ramoneskę a pod nią ma zapaśniczy strój jednoczęściowy składający się zarazem na dolną jak i górną część. Glany natomiast zastępowane są długimi butami zapaśniczymi za kostki. Z jego strony zero działań na rzecz uciechy publiki, nie rzuca w ich stronę nawet pogardliwym spojrzeniem, za to obdarowuje nim swojego przeciwnika. Niekiedy szyderczo podśmiewa się pod nosem i rzuca złośliwe komentarze. Ciosy *'Dolphin the Breaker' robi z nóg salto do tyłu na trzecią linę, a następnie gdy znajdzie się już na górze wybija się z niej i wykorzystując impet jaki nadało mu odbicie z trzeciej liny, powala przeciwnika zaciśniętymi pięściami celując w mięśnie klatki piersiowej *Moonsault *Spear *Swantom Bomb *Drop Kick *Corner Lariat *Tarantula Catchphrases *Twardą masz dupę, ale serce miękkie. *Przestań pieprzyć! *Nie interesuje mnie to... Bilans walk (0-0-2) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF